Hunchback of Notre Dame 3
The Hunchback of Notre Dame 3 is an strange kind of story or comic between Rin and a Friend of her Theatre Club. It plays two years after The Hunchback of Notre Dame II and handels a lot about the own headcanonss about the backstory's from the characters from the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Also it introduce a lot of OC's Starring * Archdeacon * Bast * Claude Frollo * Clopin Trouillefou * Colette Leblanc * Emelie Trouillefou * Esmeralda * Fleur * Hugo * Isis * Jehan Frollo * Laverne * Lucas Leblanc * Madellaine * Marie Leblanc * Nathan Trouillefou * Nephthys * Janette Le Blanc * Phoebus de Chateaupers * Pierre de Chateaupers * Quasimodo * Reine * Sarah * Solia * Victor * Zephyr Plot The Parisian Marie comes from a rich family who lives in total luxus. From her family she is the one who comes best along with her stepmother Nicole. Actually her life is perfect but she got one big problem: She wants to see the "real" Paris. She and her family go rarely out and when then just to go to an fancy party. She always looks ot of her window and is dreaming about being at least one day part of the real Parisian life. In the Parisian Life there lives the young gypsy Solia who often get's bullies by the other gypsies. She is Esmeralda's younger adopted sister and get's bullied because she got orange hair and way paler skin then the other gypsies who also got mostly dark hair. Everything went worser when Solia get's a crush on Pierre who is an rich guard and also the Cousin of her Sister's husband. Now the gypsies make even more fun of her and also Pierre doesn't want to know anything from Solia. Also Solia wants to dance like her Sister but it is not allowed for her because al the gypsies say she is ugly. One Day Marie and her two siblings spended too much time with a friend of theirs that they run into the Festival of Fools. While Colette and Lucas try to escape as soon as they can Marie enjoys the Party abd is totally lucky for finally seeing the Parisian life. Also she there meets Solia the first time who is discussing with her sister why she is not allowed to dance. Next to that Marie also falls in love with Nathan Trouillefou. Back home Marie tells her big sister Colette about her crush who right away claims her as insane and that she could never date a gypsy, what makes Marie very angry and they start an huge argument. That argument leads to that Marie runs away. She find by accident the Court of Miracles and runs into it. There she met Nathan again and asks him if she can't get a gypsy and live here. Nathan approves and then have a discussion with his older brother who says they can't let a "Richie" in. But at the end Marie really get to live in the Court of Miracles. Also she mets Solia again and now they are the gypsies who both doesn't got such dark hair and they grow to great friends. But then dark clouds come up as all of the sudden Judge Jehan Frollo, the brother of none other then Judge Claude Frollo starts to hunt them for an mysterious reason.Category:Stories